


Keep the Ship in One Piece

by TuxedoBird



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, FOR REALZ SPOILERS, Gen, Like, That is all, VOL6 EP10 SPOILER BTW, all I want is for Yang to hit Adam with her bike, and cat in the background, but this isn't really shippy, just a dragon kicking ass, obligatory #Adam is a Dick tag, tagged Bumblby because I ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxedoBird/pseuds/TuxedoBird
Summary: She was vaguely conscious of the fact that she was doing it again. Recklessly charging forward with maybe seconds to consider a plan of action when she arrived on scene, but Yang knew she had to help Blake. What else was she to do?*SPOILER FOR VOL6EP10!!*





	Keep the Ship in One Piece

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS *takes deep breath* .... Did I mention spoilers? WELL TREAD CAREFULLY FOR THERE BE SPOILERS AHEAD!!
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I WATCHED EPISODE 10, WENT TO WORK TO SUFFER FOR 12 HOURS, CAME HOME, AND THEN TYPED THIS! I HAVE NOT SLEPT, I HAVE NOT PROOF READ, MY USUAL BETA READER DOESN’T EVEN KNOW THIS STORY EXISTS! AND I COULD NOT STOP MYSELF FROM WANTING TO WRITE THIS SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

_“Why is the radar still up?”_

_“We don't know, Blake isn't responding.”_

_“What do we do?”_

Yang was already revving Bumblebee’s engine as she said, “Keep the ship in one piece.” Taking off at the fastest speed she dared too through the woods, Yang only prayed that she would make it in time.

But in time for what though? _That_ was the million lien question.

What was preventing Blake from accomplishing her part of the mission? Was it too many guards? No. This wasn't Blake's first Atlesian rodeo, she said so herself. Maybe she encountered a problem disabling the radar box? No that couldn't be it either. Blake would have said something about it. _So why wasn’t she responding?_

The answer came when the support structure around the relay tower came into view and Yang looked up in time to see two bodies tumble from the top, crashing into the trees below.

“Blake!” Yang shouted as she revved Bumblebee into faster speeds, tightening the grip of her left hand on the bike’s handle just to keep it from shaking. She wasn’t entirely sure who Blake was fighting against, but she shoved aside the pit that grew within her stomach, absolutely _refusing_ to give a name to the fear that grew heavy there.

Gritting her teeth, the woods flew by Yang’s vision as she recklessly drove off of the dirt road and into the thick of the forest, zeroing in roughly to where she thought her partner to have landed. Even with the rush of fear, she was vaguely conscious of the fact that she was doing it again. Recklessly charging forward with maybe seconds to consider a plan of action when she arrived on scene, but Yang knew she had to help Blake. What else was she to do?

A flash of Blake’s white coat up ahead told Yang that she had arrived, and another shadow of movement meant that her partners attacker wasn’t far. Giving Bumblebee one last boost of speed, Yang found herself hurtling through a break in the treeline and aimed her beloved bike at her partners attacker before jumping from the saddle. The move would crash her bike, Yang knew, but she’d mourn it later. Right now though, she hoped that a motorcycle virtually flying at terminal velocity towards their head would make the attacker back off. Or crush them.

What she didn’t expect, and what made that pit in her stomach grow painfully large, was an all too familiar slash of red followed by her bike crashing into the woods in not one piece, but two.

Landing on her feet to take up an immediate defensive stance, Yang kept the fear from her voice as best she could as she felt Blake’s presence take up the space beside her. The two of them facing down their attacker side by side.

“You alright?” She asked her partner, never once taking her lilac gaze off of Adam.

“Yea.”

The waver in Blake’s voice made Yang growl. Her partner was barely holding on, and Adam was looking cruelly smug about it. Bringing the remaining half of Ember Celica to life, Yang began slowly pacing to the side.

Adam laughed with a cruel sneer, “Just when I thought we were alone, Blake. Must you ruin this moment as well?”

Blake didn’t take the bait as she remained silent, and Yang knew her partner was circling Adam in the opposite direction as her. Adam on the other hand couldn’t seem to settle on who to keep his masked gaze on, so he backed up in order to keep them both in view. Calmly. One hand never leaving the hilt of his sword. For a brief moment, his smug facade fell, yet it was back within a blink of an eye as he tried again. This time towards Yang.

“Didn’t you learn when I took your arm? Being with her will only get you killed.”

 _Adam’s strong, but his real power comes from control._ Yang remembered Blake telling her that, back in the barn. Still, she couldn’t help but shoot a smirk at the bastard.

“I’m tougher than I look. _Unlike_ you.” She shot back.

Adam’s smirk dropped almost instantly, the taunt having sunk into his skin far easier than Yang would have thought. He roared just as he lunged towards her, and Yang found herself suddenly frozen. Caught like a deer in road lights.

Coming to the rescue Blake fired Gambol Shroud to force Adam into diverting his attack into a defensive maneuver, allowing Yang enough time to snap out of her moment of fear to leap back and fire a few shots of her own. She watched as Adam’s blade glowed red as it soaked the damage with each block, and when he sheathed his weapon, Blake yelled out in warning.

“Look out!”

Quickly ducking to be almost flat against the earth, Yang could feel the shift of air pass over her head as Adam unleashed one of his devastating attacks. The sort of attack that haunted her dreams. The one that cut her bike in half. Or made her left hand shake like it did now.

Like a missing puzzle piece clicking into place, Yang understood. _That’s his semblance!_

Giving Yang very little time to process what it was she had just learned, Adam attacked again, keeping up his assault. Swiping left and right, downward swings and upward cuts, Yang blocked and dodged to the best of her ability without triggering her own semblance. She didn’t want to fuel his anymore than she could avoid. She even only fired her weapons to keep Adam from gaining too much ground on her, or to create an opening for Blake to jump in with a few hits of her own. Though despite all that, Adam would every so often unleash one of his crimson slashes, and then the positioning of the fight would reset.

It was a stalemate at best.

And it wasn’t like Adam was being stupid either. He was easy to taunt, sure, but he wasn’t allowing Blake near Yang, or Yang near Blake. He fought to keep them separate, never allowing the two partners to group up for combos, let alone form a plan. And where Yang was virtually still fresh for the fight, Blake was beginning to noticeably slow down while Adam was endlessly fueled by whatever grudge he had against her. This fight was only going to end when someone finally slipped up.

Deflecting an attack directed at her head, Yang then used the momentum of her movement for a roundhouse but her foot only found air. Adam had leapt back when his attack hadn’t landed to sheath his sword. But instead of launching another crimson slash like the girls had anticipated, he instead shot his sword like a projectile towards Yang. When she deflected with her right forearm, he leapt to catch the weapon.

And _then_ he let loose a crimson slash.

Before Yang could even think to dodge, she was shoved to the side as she then heard Blake scream.

Looking up, Yang could see a long gash going up Blake’s right shoulder which was quickly staining her jacket red despite her efforts to keep pressure on the wound as she curled in on herself screaming.

“This is where it ends.. my _love.”_

Adam’s _voice._ His _stupid_ smug look of victory as he stood over Blake, kicking her weapon out of reach as he raised his weapon high for Yang to watch what he was about to do next.. That… _That_ set Yang _off._

With a roar, and a blazing fire in her eyes, Yang fired off one. Two. Three rounds of her weapons to force Adam away from Blake before charging him.

It was like a weird moment of Deja Vu. Blake was hurt, Adam looked like he had won, and Yang was charging in. But this time. This time as Adam hunched down, ready to unleash a devastating crimson slash, Yang was ready.

Unleashing his attack with a swift jerk of his wrist, Yang ducked to avoid it, activating her semblance as her metal fist connected solidly with Adam’s abdomen. But as he went flying backwards, Yang was quick to follow. She wasn’t going to give this bastard an inch of ground to fall back on. She was going to make. Him. Pay.

She wanted him to _hurt._

As Adam’s back connected with a tree, Yang proceeded to punch him through it. And as he made contact with another, he managed to bring his sword up to slice at Yang’s neck.

Catching the blade with her metallic hand, the sound of the sword cracking beneath her robotic fingers was almost satisfying. But not nearly as satisfying as the look of shock Adam was able to portray through his masked features.

“This is for my arm.” Yang growled, squeezing her hand so tight that the sword snapped in her grasp like glass. “And this,” she continued, rearing her fist as far back as she could, “is for Blake!”

Swinging with _all_ of her might, the moment her right fist made contact with Adam’s nose, his aura broke and Yang could feel all sorts of bones break. Despite him looking like a total wreck after just one punch, Yang didn’t stop. She just. Kept. Punching.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left…

She punched Adam until she couldn’t recognize his face any more. She continued to hit him until he no longer moved. She hitted him with everything she had until her semblance gave out, and only _then_ was she forced to step back to suck in a heaving breath.

When had she begun to cry? Must have been when she was wailing on him, Yang supposes.

But Adam wasn’t moving, and Yang couldn’t be bothered to check his pulse. It was over.

Rushing back to Blake’s side, Yang breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her partner was still conscious. Conscious was good. But Blake was looking paler than normal with the amount of blood she had lost. She would have to rush her to Jaune. Here’s hoping that the others were done, or soon to be done, with their fight with Cordovin. And maybe some hope of an actual med kit on the airship that they were stealing.

Removing the purple sash from around her leg, Yang tied it around her partners arm to help further staunch the bleeding. Much to Blake’s discomfort. The faunus could barely string together two words, but she was conscious damnit! Yang gently scooped Blake up in her arms, making soothing sounds to quiet her partner as she began the long trek back towards the cliffs where the others were.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Dishwasher1910's illustration of Yang crushing Adam's sword offered a lovely image of inspiration for the final scene. you can see it here:  
> https://twitter.com/Lolokun/status/1081706656218660866


End file.
